


The Plan

by Grasshopper01



Series: Newlywed Games [1]
Category: Sanditon - Fandom, Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Handsy Sidney, Sidlotte sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Married Sidlotte.Charlotte suspects she's being teased. Sidney confirms it in the best possible way.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Newlywed Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009182
Comments: 40
Kudos: 172





	1. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.....I repeat, NSFW. 😉🔥

**Charlotte**

Charlotte shifted on the sofa in the Babingtons' drawing room, although it seemed pointless, for all the good it did her. 

Charlotte and Sidney were guests of Lord and Lady Babington for this trip to London, and had spent the whole day with their friends, starting with a very late breakfast, then a walk in Hyde Park. The afternoon had given way to tea, and a concert for the evening. 

Now, back at their house at Portland Place, they chatted amiably, exchanging opinions about the concert, occasionally commenting on people they had seen, and discussing plans for the week. 

Unfortunately for Charlotte, she could hardly concentrate on what was being said. For at that moment, Sidney was holding Charlotte's hand. 

Really, it would not have been so bad if he was simply holding her hand. And, it still was not bad, at all. 

_At all,_ Charlotte thought, closing her eyes briefly. 

But it was never just hand holding, when it came to Sidney. Truth be told, it was never _'just' anything_ when it came to her husband's touch, which she had come to realize quite thoroughly over the last several weeks. And this whole day had been a testament to that.

It had started first thing, in bed. Charlotte had awakened to the feeling of Sidney's body pressed against the length of hers from behind. She had known he was awake by the rhythm of his breathing in her ear. She had snuggled back into him and sighed, turning her head toward his, whispering, "Good morning."

"Good morning." His voice was even deeper than usual in the morning, which never failed to make her senses come alive. Sidney had slid his hand over her naked waist to lay warm and heavy on her belly as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. 

They had laid together, his hand heating her skin and setting off a tingling that had steadily turned into a deep throb. She had felt his fingers flex into the flesh of her abdomen. But before the moan that was building inside her could escape, he had kissed the spot below her ear and said, "We better get ready for breakfast. It's late." And he had rolled away from her and left the bed to dress.

She had not given it much thought at the time because, stunned as she was, it was true, they had slept later than planned. But her suspicions began to rise throughout the day. 

Guiding her in for breakfast, his hand had settled a little higher on her waist than was appropriate, and she could have sworn his fingertips had grazed the underside of her breast. 

Then at the park, he had held her hand in the crook of his arm, laid his opposite hand on top of hers, and traced every inch of her fingers, all whilst carrying on a perfectly normal conversation as they walked. 

When they returned for tea, he had taken her cloak and his finger had trailed down the exposed skin above the back of her dress.

All day, he had squeezed her hand and stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb, every time he had taken her hand to help her in and out of the carriage.

And then, at the concert, he had held her hand in his lap in the candle lit, private box, and pressed his palm against hers, trapping and rubbing her hand between his large hand and the firm muscle in his thigh.

And now, seated in the Babingtons' drawing room, he was holding her hand, again, while he and Babington decided whether they had time left in the night for a cigar. 

Only this time, his fingers were entwined loosely with hers, leaving room for his thumb to rub circles around and around in her palm, and brush back and forth slowly, and then around and around again, much like he would do when he was...Charlotte shivered...when he was…...

"...but we will only be a few minutes." 

Charlotte felt Sidney squeeze her hand gently, and she looked at him, addled. She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "I'm sorry. What?"

Sidney gave her a lopsided grin, tilting his head, wittingly. "I said that Babbers and I are stepping into the other room for a smoke. We won't be long."

"Oh. Alright."

The men departed, and Esther immediately launched into her disdain for the endless society gatherings.

Charlotte listened - although London society was far from her favorite topic, either - and tried to hold up her end of the conversation for several minutes. But her mind eventually began to wander back over the day. He had to know how he made her feel, but she had seen no indication that he reali---

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte startled and gave Esther an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Esther. What were you saying?"

Esther rolled her eyes. "I asked you who I should invite for tea and whist on Thursday. I'd rather not, at all, you well know, but it's my turn to host. I've invited Babington's cousin, Ellen, already. I was considering Lord Carlisle's fiancee, Teresa. He seems like a bore, but she seems lively enough. What do you think?"

Charlotte smiled slightly, "Oh! Whoever you like. I'm sure it will be lovely."

Esther gave her a shrewd look. "Are you well? You have been increasingly preoccupied all day."

Charlotte looked appropriately contrite. "Have I?" Charlotte cringed inwardly. "Yes, I am fine. It's just been a full day."

Charlotte tried to give Esther a bright, reassuring smile, but then her gaze wandered back over Esther's shoulder to the door where Sidney and Babbers had just retired to smoke. 

Esther's laugh brought Charlotte's attention back to the drawing room. 

Esther arched her eyebrow. "Oh. I see."

Charlotte glanced around, nervously. "What do you see?"

Esther smirked. "You and Sidney! You cannot take your eyes off of him, and he cannot keep his hands off of you!"

Charlotte felt herself flush. "Esther! That's not…! We… Well….."

Esther interrupted Charlotte's stammering. "Charlotte. It's fine. Babington and I haven't been married much longer than you and Sidney, remember. I may not be as outwardly... _amorous_...as some, but I understand." She smiled and laughed lightly. "You two are something."

Charlotte was saved from having to come up with a reply by the gentlemen returning, Babington laughing raucously and slapping Sidney on the back as they approached the ladies. 

Esther glanced at Charlotte and winked, inconspicuously, then rose and approached her husband, placing a hand on his arm and leaning in. "I am exhausted. Shall we say goodnight?"

Babington looked around at the assembled company, reading the room, then back at his wife. "Certainly, my dear."

Sidney spoke up, "Perhaps we will retire, as well." He looked at Charlotte for confirmation. 

"Yes. Of course." Charlotte nodded.

All ascending the stairs, Sidney and Babington finalized plans for the morning, and Esther asked Charlotte a few questions, making sure they had all they needed, and that Charlotte's maid was satisfactory. 

They parted ways when they reached the landing, and Sidney and Charlotte walked quietly to their room.

She could feel the heat of his hand splayed across the small of her back, and her breathing picked up the closer they got to being alone.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of their room, Charlotte closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. She watched Sidney stride across the room, every inch self assured. God, she loved to watch him move. He removed his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt before noticing her still standing at the door.

He looked at her a moment. "What is it?"

But Charlotte couldn't form any words. The fire that he had been stoking all day - she knew it was true - it was preparing to fully engulf her, as she watched him undress. 

Her eyes began to feel heavy as he walked over to her, continuing to unbutton his sleeves. He stopped in front of her. He tilted his head and let his eyes roam over her slowly. "Are you alright?"

She was, but she wasn't. She felt needy, and wet, and exceedingly aware of his closeness. Her eyes drifted closed and all she could do was whimper.

She felt him step in closer. She could feel his breath on her face when he spoke. "You've been quiet all day, and now you look flushed." He reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheeks. "But I don't detect a fever." 

Charlotte turned her head toward his hand, seeking his touch. She whispered his name, and kissed his knuckles, wherever her lips could land. Her eyes opened slowly, they felt so heavy, and she saw him watching her mouth on his hand. His eyes slid up to hers and she held his gaze as she brought her hand up to circle around his wrist and press her lips to his fingertips. Then, she pulled his hand down and pressed it to her breast. Charlotte moaned at the weight of his hand on her, and threaded her fingers with his to press more firmly. Her eyes closed again, at the small measure of relief, but there was so much more she wanted, needed...he had made sure of that. So, she whispered, "Sidney. Please."

And that seemed to be enough because, suddenly, she was pressed up against the door by the full length of his hard body. His lips were on hers, his tongue in her mouth. He tasted of tobacco and brandy, and she stroked her tongue against his, relishing the distinct combination of those flavors mixed with what was uniquely Sidney. 

And finally, his hands...his hands, they were everywhere.


	2. Success

**Sidney**

Sidney groaned as he pressed Charlotte up against the door, kissing down her neck to her chest and nipping the skin of her breasts above the neckline of her dress. He reached down and grabbed fistfulls of skirts and pulled them up until he could grab her by the back of her thighs and pick her up. 

Charlotte wrapped her legs around him, and clung to him as he carried her to the bed and sat her down. He made quick work of her clothes, kissing and touching her at every opportunity, until she was naked and breathless. Then, he stepped back and stripped off his boots and clothes.

Sidney stood for a moment, his eyes lingering over her body, before he leaned over and captured her mouth with his. He swept his tongue into her mouth, even as he pressed her back into the bed.

Charlotte hummed into their kiss, threading her fingers into his hair, as she pressed her body up into his, spreading her legs to make room for him, tilting her hips, searching.

Sidney smiled and growled against her lips. "So eager, my Charlotte."

"That was your plan, was it not?" Charlotte gasped, arching, as he slid a hand up her waist to cup her breast. 

Sidney chuckled. "Mmmm… And it is working. Beautifully." He pressed her breast up in his hand, then leaned down and licked it. "But, you should know…" Sidney swirled the tip with his tongue. “I am in no hurry.” Then, he pulled the nipple into his mouth and sucked firmly.

Sidney realized, ruefully, that he hoped he could make good on his boast. He had been thinking about this all damn day, having had to will his cock to stay down, at times, as he teased her. But Sidney liked a challenge, and Charlotte was surely that. 

There had been a couple of times, in the past weeks, when he had made love to her, taking his time… _so much time_...that she had been almost delirious with desire by the time he actually joined their bodies. But he had never spent all day working her into a frenzy. Hell, he had worked himself into a frenzy. His cock was so hard. They were both already so much further gone than ever before.

Sidney glanced up at Charlotte as he sucked the hard peaks of her breasts. She was biting her lip, and running her fingers through his hair as he licked and nipped. She looked down at him, when he pulled off from one tip and moved to the other and he gave her a wicked grin. Charlotte let her head fall back in surrender and murmured, "God, Sidney, yes."

Sidney kissed the undersides of her breasts and down her stomach, dipped his tongue into her navel. He continued his descent, placing several kisses just above the curls between her legs.

Charlotte's hips moved under him, trying to guide him to where she wanted him. Sidney just breathed out over her and brushed his nose over her curls, and she sighed, but he made no further move toward her. Charlotte tried to press him closer, but he shook his head no, in her hands, and he gripped her hips to hold her still. When she yielded under his hands, Sidney hummed. 

Slowly, so slowly, his hand slid down her thigh to her knee. He drew her leg up and pressed it wide, opening her up to him, completely. But he still did not touch her. Instead, he leaned over and dotted kisses along the inside of her thigh, soft at first, then opening his lips against her skin, then nipping the tender flesh just inside the crease of her thigh. 

"Sidney!" Charlotte's hands grasped at his hair, his shoulders, the bedclothes.

Once again, Sidney brushed his nose over her curls and pulled back. He gazed at her, bare before him. Her curls glistened and he could see how swollen and wet she was, making him groan. His cock throbbed and his mouth watered.

Carefully, he touched her with the tip of one finger and swore softly as a fresh rush of wetness spilled over his finger. He trailed his finger up and down and swirled around, once, twice. Charlotte's head lolled back, again, and she whimpered.

Sidney could feel her legs shaking, as he continued to barely stroke her. He could feel the tiny movements of her hips as she tried in vain to stay still and not chase his fingers. He gave in a little, and briefly pressed his thumb to her slick nub, rubbing firmly, drawing a deep groan from her. But she cried out when he withdrew his fingers, altogether, and shifted to press her other leg open, lavishing her with more kisses and licks and bites, making his way closer and closer to her folds that lay open and drenched before him.

“Please, Sidney….please, please…” Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair, her hands frantic.

Sidney turned his head and pressed another kiss to the inside of her thigh, then shifted between her legs, shushing her, and leaned in and licked into her folds. 

Charlotte arched against him, immediately moaning and breathing out his name. His tongue circled her clit and flicked over it, her hips jerking in response. She was panting, already.

Sidney groaned just listening to her breathe, as he pleasured her with his tongue. He brought his fingers back to join his mouth, and dip into her body. She was so wet, two fingers slipped in easily and he stroked her inner walls, while his lips closed around her, sucking steadily on her sensitive nub. Sidney moaned when he felt the telltale ripples along his fingers inside her. She was close.

Charlotte pressed into his hand and his mouth, whimpering, "Sidney, I...I'm…," and then she tensed, going completely still for a split second, before tremors crashed over her from head to toe.

Sidney was still stroking her deeply, licking her, deliberate and dawdling, drawing her body taut, again and again, as she took in deep, gasping breaths. 

Sidney looked at his glorious wife, suspended in her release, as he kept his hand busy inside her and pulled himself up her body, pressing kisses over her stomach along the way, reaching her breasts and licking one nipple, then the other, drawing a very unladylike word from Charlotte.

Sidney's cock jerked against her thigh in response to her indelicate language, even as he muttered, " _Fuck,_ " in surprise, surging up to kiss her, their mouths opening to one another and their tongues swirling. They kissed, lips frantic, tongues deep. 

Charlotte's hips began to rise to meet his hand and Sidney nuzzled into her neck and whispered urgently, "Again, Charlotte."

"But, I…" Charlotte whispered, her voice desperate. 

Sidney stilled immediately, and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Yes. Again. Yes…! But…" She reached down and circled his wrist with her hand. Charlotte looked up at him, flushed, eyes glassy, lips plump, and said, "Please...not your hand, this time. I need you."

Sidney groaned. "God, I love you."

He quickly withdrew his hand, shifted, and entered her in one smooth thrust, his head falling forward to hers, taking several deep breaths.

"Jesus. Fuck, Charlotte, you feel amazing." And he pulled out and slid back in. 

Sidney bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself up on his elbows above her. He pulled back again, but she was so tight, on the verge of another release, that the feel of her on his cock was almost more than he could take. His body took over, as he pushed into her again and again, her body taking him fully.

"Holy….fuck…" Sidney could feel himself tensing, his cock throbbing. "Fuuuck."

Sidney fumbled for her arms, as he continued to move in her. "Give me your hands." 

Charlotte raised her arms and Sidney entwined his fingers with hers, pressing their hands together by her head. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his teeth lightly into her lip, and then sucking it into his mouth. 

And Charlotte responded in kind, sucking his bottom lip and gasping into his mouth with each thrust, chanting "yes, yes, yes," with every surge of his hips into hers, meeting him with a thrust of her own. She pressed her open mouth to his, spreading her thighs even further, and begging, "More, Sidney…"

And Sidney could not deny her. He pulled out and thrust into her, over and over, deeper and deeper.

He was not able to do more, otherwise, than mutter, "fuck, fuck, fuck…," against her lips, while she whispered, "yes, Sidney, yesss…" into his mouth, their foreheads pressed together, their bodies joined tightly.

He felt Charlotte's snug walls begin to spasm around his cock. She gasped his name and squeezed his fingers with hers. He began to roll his hips into her, feeling the tip of his cock touch deeper inside her than ever before, every inch of him caressed by her. She came on a deep sob, her body convulsing inside and out, and Sidney emptied his cock into her with a roar, his hips jerking into hers, repeatedly.

Their orgasms subsided slowly. The lingering spasms surrounding Sidney's length drawing soft moans from both of them. Sidney leaned down and brushed his lips against Charlotte's. They whispered their love to each other, as Sidney continued to rock gently into her.

He brought a pair of their joined hands up and laid her hand against his chest, over his heart. He smoothed her hair, damp with sweat, away from her face. He held her gaze, as he covered her hand over his heart with his own, then picked it up and pressed a kiss to her palm. 

He gave her a small grin. "I'm heavy, aren't I?" 

Charlotte smiled softly, her eyes blinking slowly. "Mmmmhmm."

Shifting, Sidney slid off to her side and fell back onto the bed. He took her in his arms when she rolled over toward him. He pulled her onto his chest, appreciating the view of her breasts pushed up between them. 

He sighed, as Charlotte laid her head on his chest, then he smiled. "How I do love it when a plan proves successful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless indulgence. That's what that was.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 😂
> 
> Thanks for reading! And, as always, comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. ❤


End file.
